1. Field
The present embodiments relate to batteries for computer systems. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to a technique for disconnecting batteries for secure assembly of computer systems.
2. Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are presently used to provide power to a wide variety of portable electronic devices, including laptop computers, cell phones, PDAs, digital music players and cordless power tools. Because rechargeable battery cells typically contain volatile chemicals and electrodes which are prone to shorting, the battery cells are typically enclosed in a protective case to form a battery pack, which is then incorporated into the portable electronic device.
Using this type of battery pack normally leads to “double packaging” because the enclosure for the portable electronic device also provides physical protection for the battery cells. Hence, a significant amount of space and weight can be saved by eliminating the protective case surrounding the battery cells, and relying on the enclosure of the electronic device to protect the battery cells from mechanical damage.
However, this changes the assembly process, because instead of incorporating a protected battery pack into the system at the end of the assembly process, it makes more sense to place the unprotected and relatively fragile battery pack into the system enclosure first, before assembling the motherboard and other components on top of and around the battery cells.
In this case, it is undesirable for the battery pack to be providing power to the system as the motherboard and other components are being assembled, because doing so can potentially cause short circuits which could damage system components. Hence, a mechanism is needed for disconnecting the battery pack from the rest of the system until the system assembly is completed.